My invention, “Criterature”, can make reading more interesting and accessible to young and older readers via my idea of stories, poems etc. about animals, wildlife, pets, and other characters being conveyed via soft books in the shape of those animals or story elements pouched within comforting stuffed animals or stuffed toys also in the shape of creatures, character, elements of the stories. Since conceiving “Criterature” and after writing the first five “Criterature” books I've been told by colleagues or acquaintances with extensive experience in marketing children's books and toys and by several educators including a reading specialist, that my invention can provide some improvements in the fields of publishing, education and toys. I've been advised that animals are the most popular subjects for children's books. I've been told that publishers have historically given plush, stuffed animals as premiums accompanying children's books but that my invention, “Criterature”, wherein a stuffed animal or stuffed toy does not just accompany a book but actually serves as a way to provide via a secret pouch a way to convey a story or book as a kind of hidden treasure, can thus create a new level of interest in reading for children as well as be an aid to adults who are always on the lookout for ways to make reading more alluring and interesting to children.
Beyond sheltering an engaging surprise of a book in the shape of an animal or creature or character discussed in the book within its secret pouch, “Criterature” stuffed animals will serve as a safe, child and parent pleasing, instructively organizing way to convey and store literature that is linked with the warm associations that come with a comforting stuffed animal or stuffed toy. I have been further advised by people who work in publishing, marketing and education and via informal surveys of various age groups, including children age 2-17 and adults and parents, that my “Criterature” concept and content appeal to both young and older readers. I've been told by educators that this mutual interest in “Criterature” can help to connect child and parent and others in a very enriching, bonding experience of enjoying reading together thus creating another improvement in the field of books, toys, publishing, education etc. by attracting a wide age range of readers to sharing mutually appreciated comforting stuffed toys and the stories/poems etc. found within “Criterature” and the various other learning experiences inspired by “Criterature” including animal/pet adventure/educational programing that can accompany “Criterature” and or be available with additional information and further programing via a “Criterature” web site, broadcasts etc.